Quoique la nuit ne cède aucune lueur
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Quand on est du côté des perdants, il ne faut pas s'attendre à être traité en héros. Draco apprend à vivre dans un monde où plus rien de ce qu'il a connu n'existe et ce qu'il découvre est aux antipodes de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. SLASH. TRADUCTION.


**Titre original : **_Though the night yield no glimmer_, cf mon profil pour lien vers la VO (et je vous invite à aller jeter un oeil à cette trad sur manyfics parce qu'ici la mise en page du poème de Derek Mahon ne passe pas)

**Rating :** « Limonade-vodka avec un zeste de présent » selon l'auteur.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, **ceci est une traduction**. Les personnages sont la propriété intellectuelle de J. K. Rowling le scénario et tout le reste celle **de scoradh** (que vous pouvez retrouver sur livejournal et bientôt sur AO3)

**Petite note :** Cette fic a été écrite en 2005, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des détails qui clochent par rapport aux derniers tomes.

Merci à scoradh pour sa bénédiction ! Merci à Elenne pour ses correcsuggestions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ANTARCTICA (Antarctique)  
_

_- DEREK MAHON_

_« Je sors, j'en ai sans doute pour un moment. »_

_Les autres acquiescent, font semblant de ne pas savoir._

_Au cœur du ridicule, le sublime._

_Il les laisse à leurs lectures et attaque son ascension,_

_Aiguillonnant son fantôme dans la neige hurlante ; _

_Il sort, c'est tout, __et risque d'en avoir pour un moment._

_La tente s'estompe sous sa croûte de givre _

_Et la morsure du froid laisse place au vertige :_

_Au cœur du ridicule, le sublime._

_A-t-on besoin de considérer comme un crime_

_Ce sacrifice apathique que fait le plus faible ? Non,_

_Il sort, __c'est tout, et en aura sans doute pour un moment…_

_En fait, un très long moment. Enzyme solitaire,_

_Quoique la nuit ne cède aucune lueur, luira,_

_Au cœur du ridicule, le sublime._

_Il prend congé de cette pantomime terrestre_

_Sans un mot, sachant qu'il est temps d'y aller._

_« Je sors, j'en ai pour un moment. »_

_Au cœur du ridicule, le sublime._

* * *

**Quoique la nuit ne cède aucune lueur**

* * *

Pour toujours – l'idée était trop difficile à saisir.

Draco s'était mis à mesurer sa vie en nombre de pas. Quatorze pas entre son lit de camp et la salle de bain commune. Trois pas et demi entre la douche et les toilettes. Vingt-sept marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, sept pas jusqu'à la porte, seize pour traverser l'infâme cour intérieure couverte de déchets jusqu'à l'arrière du restaurant. Quatre pas entre l'évier et le plan de travail, baisser la tête pour éviter la batterie de cuisine ornementale. Mais seulement trois, voire deux, quand il y avait du monde au restaurant.

Rembobiner, retracer, répéter autant que nécessaire.

…

Parfois il se réveillait, le cœur battant à tout rompre comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son corps à coups de griffes via sa trachée, lui laissant la gorge à vif et lui brisant la voix. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que cela correspondait aux moments où il se mettait à crier dans son sommeil. Une ou deux des serveuses d'Europe de l'Est, qui arrivaient et repartaient plus fréquemment encore que le ramassage d'ordures, s'en étaient plaintes et Draco n'avait dans un premier temps pas compris de quoi elles voulaient parler. Pour la plupart d'entre elles, cependant, les heures comprises entre six heures du matin et six heures du soir n'étaient pas destinées au sommeil mais constituaient simplement une plage horaire de plus que Dieu leur avait prévu pour qu'elles travaillent. La plupart du temps, elles n'entendaient pas ses cris et, même si c'était le cas, elles n'y faisaient pas attention.

Gregory ne s'en plaignait jamais. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre.

…

Gregory n'avait jamais été « Greg ». Vincent s'était transformé en « Vince », Theodore était « Theo » — ou « Dora » s'il était d'humeur insolente, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps. Même Pansy avait droit à « Pan ».

A une époque, brièvement, quand Draco avait eu le droit d'appeler Blaise « Zab », celui-ci l'avait appelé « Mal ». La configuration Zab-et-Mal le hantait, d'autant plus que ces derniers temps il avait dû adopter le nom de David Marley.

« Gregory » s'adaptait parfaitement bien aux deux mondes, tout comme Gregory lui-même. S'il était encore un tant soit peu nostalgique de leur ancienne vie et de leur ancien entourage, s'il s'accrochait encore à ce qui leur avait été si bassement arraché, il n'en disait rien. Il se contentait d'être là, comme le mortier se contentait d'être là. Vince était une brique : un peu idiot et ennuyeux mais avec quelques aspects appréciables, comme sa capacité à soulever les gens par la peau du cou. Tous les autres étaient des tapisseries, du papier peint, des huiles sur toile. De la décoration. Quelques uns – Blaise – étaient de ces choses que l'on désire parce que cela rend les autres jaloux.

C'était Vince qui parlait dans cette amitié. Pansy jacassait comme une pie ; Blaise avait une façon de parler qui vous plongeait dans un cocon de velours verbal, et la voix traînante et nasillarde de Theo ne voulait jamais s'arrêter. Gregory restait assis là, parfois une plume à la main. Peut-être qu'il écoutait. Même si sa compréhension devait sans doute être limitée au point d'annuler tout plaisir qu'on pût tirer d'une telle occupation.

A présent, le silence était tel que Draco avait envie de hurler rien que pour remplir l'espace mort.

…

L'intimité n'était pas de mise dans le foyer. Le propriétaire des lieux, – qui était peut-être aussi le propriétaire du restaurant, mais peut-être pas, – devait probablement connaître le sens du terme mais considérait qu'il s'agissait d'un privilège réservé exclusivement aux classes moyennes. Bien évidemment, les immigrés des anciens satellites communistes et autres âmes qui ne pouvaient présenter de références ou de permis de travail ne méritaient pas d'intimité. Draco espérait que l'homme croyait en la réincarnation. Il passerait un marché avec n'importe quel dieu pourvu que celui-ci s'arrange pour le réincarner en travailleur letton ou, si cela ne marchait pas, en phasme.

Le loyer était bas. Impossible d'en être autrement, vu la qualité du logement. En insistant un peu, tout le confort de base pouvait être considéré comme « inexistant ». En même temps, c'était tout ce qui était à leur portée. Draco s'était plaint une fois, au début, quand il était encore dans la phase de déni de son désespoir abject et pensait qu'il se réveillerait un matin pour retrouver les choses dans l'état où elles auraient dû être, avec des draps immaculés, des amants et un parfum de café frais qui l'attendait au petit-déjeuner.

« Va trouver mieux, je demande à voir », avait répliqué le propriétaire avec mépris. « Pas de CV, aucune expérience professionnelle… aucun _résultat d'examens_. Tu n'as même pas de certificat de naissance, gamin ! Je te fais une faveur en te laissant travailler ici. N'importe qui d'autre penserait que tu es en cavale. »

Draco avait failli répondre « Plus maintenant » mais s'était retenu à temps. Inutile d'ajouter « casier judiciaire potentiel » à l'illustre liste. Il s'était contenté d'adresser à l'homme un regard noir qui lui avait valu une semaine de fonds de casserole supplémentaires.

Draco n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point il était facile de détruire psychologiquement quelqu'un. Les Doloris, la mort de ses parents, ce n'était rien – non, la meilleure manière de briser quelqu'un, de vraiment briser quelqu'un, c'était de lui faire gratter le gras figé au fond de cinquante poêlons tous les soirs. Avec le Doloris, au moins, les larmes que l'on versait avaient un fondement dans un martyre noble ; au moins la rage que l'on ressentait à la mort de ses parents pouvait se justifier et même avoir une certaine dignité ; mais récurer la vaisselle sale de riches Moldus était ce qui avait achevé Draco. Il se sentait au comble de la disgrâce, complètement humilié et il continua de donner les trois quarts de son salaire à l'homme qui les logeait sans plus émettre aucune objection.

Un jour, à brûle-pourpoint, Gregory avait dit : « Je pourrais le frapper. Tu sais, vraiment. »

Draco savait ce qu'il entendait par là. Gregory avait un crochet du gauche qui ne pardonnait pas. Il avait mis KO l'un des Aurors qui l'avaient capturé ; à sa connaissance, l'homme ne s'en était jamais relevé.

« Non », répondit Draco, trop brisé pour seulement imaginer la vue plaisante qu'offrirait le propriétaire gisant dans une mare de sang aux pieds de Gregory. Trop las pour se demander si cela arrangerait quoi que ce soit. Trop abattu pour vouloir autre chose, vraiment, qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit.

Et ce fut tout.

…

Il y a cinq ou six lits de camp dans la pièce. Draco est convaincu qu'il s'agissait autrefois d'une sorte de remise. Le bois du parquet n'a pas été décapé alors ils ont appris à ne pas se balader pieds nus. L'unique ampoule nue n'est remplacée que si l'on accepte d'y mettre une portion exorbitante de son salaire. Parfois les serveuses craquent et vont en acheter une autre au supermarché du coin, mais Gregory et Draco ont trouvé beaucoup plus rentable d'apprendre à se repérer dans le noir.

Il ne leur arrive plus que rarement de se cogner aux lits ou l'un contre l'autre. Draco ne fait plus que semblant d'être perdu pour que Gregory, qui s'y retrouve mieux que lui dans le noir, quitte son lit et vienne guider Draco jusqu'au sien. Gregory n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de contact humain, mais Draco sait que s'il ne peut toucher personne ne serait-ce qu'une fois de temps en temps, ça le rendra fou.

Gregory ne se rend pas compte de son stratagème. Ou s'il s'en rend compte, il ne s'y oppose pas, donc tout le monde y trouve son compte – dans ce petit manège vil et étriqué qui définit la vie à présent. Toucher la paume épaisse de Gregory dans l'obscurité est une relation acceptable ; une journée avec seulement vingt et un bols de soupe à laver au lieu de soixante peut être considérée comme une bonne journée.

Les murs comportent de la moisissure aux angles et de grandes taches d'humidité sur toute leur surface. Dans la pénombre des plus petites heures du matin, Draco y distingue des formes à l'aide de la faible lumière d'un des lampadaires de la ruelle qui brille sous leur fenêtre. L'un des contours fait un château passable, en plissant les yeux. Si on y ajoute certains morceaux de la moisissure, on peut en faire une sorte de dragon, même si sa queue est en trois segments.

Mais la véritable image est celle qui se trouve pile au milieu, représentant deux corps enlacés. Draco n'a même pas besoin de la regarder longtemps pour qu'elle surgisse des lobes et des vrilles de la tache d'eau. Elle est là, toujours, et Draco doit la regarder différemment pour qu'elle se transforme en autre chose. Avoir cette forme sous les yeux trop longtemps lui est insupportable.

Il avait lu des choses sur la douleur insoutenable pour des devoirs qu'on lui avait donné – un jour, il y a si longtemps. Elle était toujours reliée à quelque épouvantable sortilège, potion ou sort, séparée de lui par des pages et des caractères d'imprimerie, avec un début et une fin. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience que le seul fait d'être en vie pouvait être insupportable.

…

La salle de bain est le plus petit champ de bataille du monde. Six personnes essaient de se laver dans un espace à peine plus haut que la malle d'école de Draco. Il y a bien une chaudière, en théorie, même si chauffer l'eau ne semble pas être dans ses priorités. Au début du cycle elle produit un jet tiède qui se transforme en égouttement glacial plus vite que Weasley ne perdait des points dans un cours de Snape. Une partie de Draco – le Draco qui jadis se prélassait sous des trombes d'eau bouillantes, parfois plus d'une heure par jour – s'étonne de la fureur noire qui se concentre autour de ce qui n'est guère plus qu'un tuyau d'arrosage scotché aux murs non carrelés, dans une baignoire maculée de brun et cerclée d'un mince anneau blanchâtre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne l'empêche pas de se prendre violemment le bec avec les Russes les plus agressives qui croient qu'ils méritent la première et, en moyenne, meilleure douche. En général, Gregory intervient si Draco a l'air de perdre, mais la plupart du temps Draco n'a pas besoin de lui. Il y a des égratignures en perpétuelle voie de cicatrisation sur son cou, là où les femmes visent toujours, mais il arrive à esquiver de plus en plus rapidement les coups de genou. Les femmes sont prévisibles, mais pour une raison mystérieuse elles ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'il tente de leur mordre les seins ou de leur planter les ongles dans les yeux.

Gregory se douche en dernier – quand la douche en est à sa phase de crachotement, mort par asphyxie – sans faute. Draco ne comprend même pas pourquoi il prend cette peine. En même temps, Draco n'a jamais fait beaucoup attention à lui avant. Il tenait pour acquis que Gregory mangeait comme un ogre et avait les mêmes standards d'hygiène.

C'était injuste de sa part et il se trompait aussi. Toute cette souffrance et devoir vivre la vie d'un Moldu miséreux n'ont pas changé grand chose.

…

Parfois les femmes ramènent des hommes. Ceux-ci sont toujours petits ou basanés et aussi poilus et laids que s'ils venaient de tomber des arbres. Ils remplissent la pièce de miasmes de fumée de cigarette. Comme Draco n'a jamais, malgré tous ses efforts, été plus fort que quiconque dans sa vie, il se joint à eux. Bientôt, le peu qui lui reste de son salaire, une fois le loyer payé, part en cigarettes. Gregory s'occupe d'acheter à manger, mais Draco n'en consomme que très peu ; Draco lui a proposé de partager ses clopes mais Gregory n'accepte jamais. Draco pense pouvoir survivre de restes des cuisines si Gregory décidait un jour d'arrêter de claquer son fric en pain et en pommes. La nourriture n'a plus aucun goût pour lui ces jours-ci.

Au petit matin, quand ils essaient de dormir, les ressorts des matelas se mettent à grincer, accompagnés d'immondes bruits de peau moite et de gémissements gutturaux. Draco se récite des sorts à l'envers, songe à différentes manières de tuer Potter, se souvient de toutes les fois où son père lui a offert des cadeaux, va jusqu'à se remémorer le jour de son procès et de son expulsion du monde sorcier. Tout fait un mal de chien mais vaut mille fois mieux que d'écouter activement ce qui se passe autour de lui. Gregory ronfle et ça lui passe au dessus. Le seul bon côté, si tant est qu'on puisse le considérer comme tel, est qu'aucun de ces hommes ne tient longtemps.

Dernier vestige de son ancienne vie, Draco se sent supérieur en comparaison. Grâce à Blaise surtout, il pouvait rester au bord pendant des heures.

Les femmes et leurs horribles et tristes ébats le dépriment. Le reste de sa vie est comme un brouillard gris. Quand il a une érection, c'est inexplicable – surprenant et pénible. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'exciter ? Pansy a été la première preuve que les femmes ne lui faisaient aucun effet, alors entendre les serveuses dans leur simulacre éperdu de vraie passion est plus efficace pour le refroidir que de se faire surprendre par un elfe de maison à moitié nu.

Et pourtant, ça arrive. En général quand il se sent relativement au chaud dans son lit de misère, quand Gregory traverse la pièce après sa douche tardive – d'une démarche étonnamment silencieuse malgré ses bottes taille 44 – et quand l'aube commence à répandre son sang dans le ciel.

Souvent Gregory est encore éveillé ; ses yeux luisent dans l'obscurité, rivés sur le plafond, regardant quoi ? Le plafond, très certainement. Gregory n'a pas assez d'imagination pour y voir des images troublantes.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco s'y fait. C'est comme à l'école, sans le « Silencio » si souvent entendu et autres sorts pratiques et sans les épais rideaux. Dans une certaine mesure, c'est réconfortant. Draco trouve un sillon dans sa lèvre inférieure où planter les dents et bien qu'il ne puisse empêcher son souffle de devenir erratique dans le calme de la chambre ou empêcher le bruissement de ses talons qui glissent contre les draps, il pense faire de son mieux.

Il est aussi bien possible que Gregory ne comprenne pas ce qu'il fait, bien sûr. Il est aussi asexué qu'une branche morte.

…

Draco se rend compte un jour à quel point Gregory l'a sauvé. Faire la plonge est une tâche monotone et impitoyable, mais Gregory s'y est retrouvé comme un poisson dans l'eau savonneuse et sale. Il est méthodique et rapide depuis qu'il a pris le coup de main et ne laisse plus tomber les assiettes sur l'égouttoir à trente centimètres de hauteur.

Draco, quant à lui, a le malheur d'être doué d'une imagination active. Elle veut s'échapper de l'humidité et de la chaleur de cet endroit à l'éclairage cru et à l'éclat éteint du métal. Même si l'échappatoire n'est qu'un brouillard indistinct au plus profond de son subconscient, cela suffit. C'est déjà mieux. Ça veut dire qu'il peut continuer de récurer la même assiette pendant une demi-heure tandis que la coutellerie sale et le reste de la vaisselle s'accumulent autour de lui comme des sculptures branlantes.

C'est dans ces moments-là que, sans un mot, Gregory empêche Draco de perdre son travail et le peu de moyens de subsistance qu'il a en prenant les assiettes supplémentaires dans son bac pour les laver à un rythme encore plus soutenu. Des plaintes se font entendre au sujet de particules de nourriture accrochées aux assiettes, mais il y a toujours des plaintes à ce sujet. Certains sous-chefs n'ont rien de mieux à faire, semble-t-il, que de finir de gratter les assiettes avec leurs doigts sales avant de les renvoyer à la plonge.

Gregory semble savoir qu'il vaut mieux ça plutôt que l'on se plaigne de n'avoir plus d'assiettes parce qu'un des plongeurs ne les lave pas assez vite.

Un jour, Draco pense à le remercier. Il n'obtient en réponse qu'un regard vide et une expression qui suggère – si tant est que le visage raboté et impassible de Gregory puisse suggèrer quoi que ce soit – que Draco ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

Draco commence à croire que Gregory a raison.

…

Le jour où il trouva Gregory au lit avec la dernière serveuse estonienne – et la plus blonde – en date fut le deuxième pire jour de sa vie.

Son service avait été une torture. Les robinets d'eau froide ne marchaient plus et devoir constamment réemplir les éviers avec de l'eau bouillante lui avait fait gonfler et rougir les mains au point qu'elles avaient l'air de deux pommes boursouflées. Il y avait un critique gastronomique dans le restaurant alors c'était le branle-bas de combat chez les cuisiniers qui laissaient tomber des plats parfaitement acceptables parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le bon type de garniture.

En plus de ses tâches habituelles, Draco devait soudain également gratter les fonds de plats et il y avait beaucoup plus de grattage à faire que ce qu'il aurait dû y avoir. En remontant à l'appartement, il s'était aperçu que des rongeurs avaient grignoté son pain. Gregory avait disparu, comme cela arrivait souvent – « des promenades » donnait-il comme alibi pour ce qu'il faisait lors de ces excursions, ce qui pour lui était singulièrement éclairant – alors Draco avait rassemblé un peu d'argent pour acheter plus de pain. A son retour, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait tomber son paquet de cigarettes encore à moitié plein quelque part sur la route.

Épuisé, démoralisé et plus proche des larmes qu'il ne l'admettrait à quiconque, encore moins à lui-même, Draco ne remarqua pas les sons familiers qui provenaient de la chambre avant d'avoir ouvert d'un coup de pied la porte qui avait tendance à résister quand il pleuvait.

Avec l'attention aux détails que confère la panique pure, Draco contempla les grandes mains carrées de Gregory qui reposaient au creux des reins de la femme, et ses cheveux emmêlés qui battaient ses omoplates au gré de ses tortillements. Un babillement continu d'encouragements et d'approbations se déversait de ses lèvres ; c'était inintelligible, fût-ce à cause de la barrière de la langue ou de son extase. Muet comme une carpe et presque parfaitement immobile, Gregory levait vers elle l'éternel regard limpide qu'il portait sur toutes choses.

Draco fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il laissa tomber le pain et marcha dessus lorsqu'il s'avança pour hurler : « Arrête ! Arrêtearrêtearrête ! Lâche-le, sale traînée ! »

Avait-elle compris ce qu'il disait, rien n'était moins sûr, mais elle détala à toute vitesse en direction de la salle de bain. Gregory chercha le drap à tâtons et eut l'air embarrassé, pour la première fois (selon les souvenirs de Draco) depuis qu'il avait accidentellement changé les devoirs d'astronomie de Pansy en porte-jarretelles de dentelle, en troisième année.

Draco se laissa tomber à genoux et rassembla le pain gâché d'une main tremblante pour laisser à Gregory le temps de se rhabiller. Quand enfin il se tint devant lui, avec son jean trop court et son pull aux manches beaucoup trop longues qui lui donnaient l'air d'un orang-outan rougissant, Draco daigna le regarder.

« Ne touche plus jamais cette pute. »

Draco s'efforça de maîtriser sa voix. Il leva les yeux pour vérifier que Gregory avait bien entendu ; il dut plier la nuque, parce que Gregory faisait un mètre quatre-vingt dix et que Draco arrivait péniblement à un mètre soixante-seize. Le visage de Gregory était sans expression, mais la peau qui apparaissait sous l'ombre de sa barbe de trois jours était encore rougie par la chaleur.

« D'accord », dit Gregory. Il haussa les épaules.

Plus tard dans la journée, avant le début de leur service, la femme tenta de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Gregory en lui caressant le bras et en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au creux de son large cou.

Il la repoussa en secouant la tête. Lorsqu'elle retenta sa chance, il la prit doucement par les bras et la mit de côté en disant « Non » pour faire bonne mesure.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait tourné la page et avait jeté son dévolu sur un des fumeurs à la chaîne au teint basané. Gregory n'eut pas l'air de s'en apercevoir.

Il y eut une nuit plutôt calme où la curiosité de Draco eut raison de lui :

« C'était bien avec elle ? » demanda-t-il après avoir attiré l'attention de Gregory. Gregory abordait la tâche de libérer les plats de la saleté comme un autre aborderait la préparation d'une guerre, concentrant l'intégralité de son attention et le moindre de ses muscles sur la saleté pour l'éradiquer. Il n'aurait pu y avoir aucun bavardage entre eux même si Gregory avait su ce que c'était.

Gregory répondit : « Qui ça ? »

…

Quand Draco se rend compte qu'il ne se souvient plus du visage de Pansy, il panique. Au bout d'un moment, il lui revient : hautain, sombre, le nez retroussé, encadré de toute cette chevelure brillante et lisse.

C'est tout de même un choc et il décide donc d'agir en conséquence. Il récupère des sachets de sucre vides dans les poubelles et vole un stylo bic au cuisinier. Ça lui paraît difficile à prendre en main après avoir utilisé des plumes. Son écriture est maladroite au début, et pas seulement parce qu'il a presque oublié comment former des lettres. Mais il persiste et tente de faire la liste des morts et des morts-vivants.

_Theo Nott : était petit et chétif. Avait l'habitude de se moquer du parchemin lavande de Blaise. S'est fait tuer dans un raid d'Aurors mené par la Belette (je crois)._

_Vince Crabbe : Un de mes meilleurs amis. Était capable de faire rire Gregory. (?) Se mettait un bol sur la tête pour se couper les cheveux. Mort d'un Avada Kedavra. C'est Neville Londubat qui l'a __lancé__. Visait Bellatrix. J'étais là._

Après ça, les souvenirs reviennent, denses et rapides. Ils sont encore plus douloureux lorsqu'ils concernent les vivants. Pansy a vécu un moment avec eux dans l'appartement, travaillé comme serveuse, couché avec le propriétaire avant d'enfin trouver une porte de sortie. Pansy savait s'attirer les faveurs des gens comme personne. Draco ne lui reprochait pas de les avoir abandonnés, lui et Gregory, même s'il lui en voulait. Pansy n'avait pas perdu la volonté de se battre ; Draco si. C'était aussi simple que cela. Pansy était bien une Serpentard après tout.

Il était plus difficile de pardonner à Blaise. Non pas que Draco eût trouvé facile d'être charitable envers un amant qui l'avait abandonné quoi qu'il en soit, mais que Blaise l'ait trahi au profit de l'autre camp faisait pénétrer le sel de tout un océan dans la plaie.

Cependant, tout ce que son esprit veut ramener, c'est le souvenir des doigts talentueux de Blaise qui savaient lui arracher des cris de plaisir, et le goût de sa bouche après qu'il a mangé des prunes.

Draco jette les sachets de sucre dans la poubelle en traversant la cour le lendemain matin.

…

Petit à petit, simplement à force de rester alors que tous les autres partaient, Gregory et « David » se mirent à faire partie du décor. On avait même commencé à appeler Draco « Dave », ce qui ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'appelaient Mal. Gregory restait Gregory, comme toujours.

Ils eurent une promotion. Ils étaient à présent serveurs à mi-temps et eurent une augmentation qui voulait dire que Draco pouvait se permettre un rythme de vingt clopes par jour et Gregory se payer du chocolat que Draco lui mangeait presque tout entier. La première nuit passée, lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux peigné leurs cheveux avec leurs doigts dans le reflet brumeux qu'offrait la fenêtre, le propriétaire débarqua avec un miroir. C'était un miroir de trente centimètres carrés, écaillé en trois endroits et cerclé de rouille, mais Draco était ravi qu'il n'en montre pas plus. Ce qu'il voyait était assez épouvantable comme ça.

D'abord, une touffe de cheveux comme un sac de nœuds qui s'effilochaient ; toute couleur semblait en avoir été pompée, délavée par la chaleur des cuisines, les faisant virer à une sorte de gris sale assorti à son visage. La nicotine avait taché ses dents qui n'étaient plus que des crocs jaunes et son teint cireux produisait de nouveaux boutons obsédants chaque jour.

Le visage de Gregory était écrasé et grossier, son front inexistant et ses cheveux comme une brosse quelle que soit la longueur à laquelle il les laissait pousser, mais ses « promenades » régulières et la privation de nourriture l'avaient rendu maigre et lui donnaient un air mauvais. A côté de lui, Draco avait simplement l'air mort.

Une nuit, après avoir glissé sa main sous sa ceinture, non pas parce qu'il se sentait excité mais parce que se toucher était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour l'aider à fuir son désespoir pour un moment, il murmura à l'odieuse obscurité : « Je suis tellement laid. »

Un bruissement troubla le silence quand le corps massif de Gregory se retourna. L'éclat faiblard du lampadaire dora ses contours, lui donnant l'espace d'un instant l'air d'une statue grecque taillée dans le chêne. Draco le dévisagea, se demandant quand le nez de Gregory était devenu aquilin. Avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Draco frissonna en se rendant compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Ses mains qui reposaient sur son ventre nu lui parurent glacées.

La bouche de Gregory s'ouvrit, à la plus grande surprise de Draco. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent cependant avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit – il y avait encore des choses sur lesquelles on pouvait compter – et Draco s'était presque endormi lorsque Gregory dit : « Tu es beau. »

Alors peut-être qu'il l'avait rêvé.

…

Le 28 mars 2001, Draco rit pour la première fois en quatre ans.

Le restaurant organisait un banquet pour un poivrot de l'intelligentsia qui avait gagné un quelconque prix littéraire. Draco ne connaissait pas l'œuvre des grands écrivains moldus et trouvait un peu fort de qualifier quoi que ce soit de moldu de « grand » de toute manière, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, apparemment, cela impliquait beaucoup d'alcool.

En plus de leur chemise blanche, pantalon noir et tablier blanc habituels – procurés par la direction, retenus sur leur salaire – ils avaient dû emprunter des queues de pie et nœuds papillon noirs pour l'événement. Tout un essaim de personnel fut recruté en renfort. Cela avait surpris Draco que Gregory et lui n'aient pas été relégués à la plonge vu l'affluence. Enfin, c'était une des soirées où ils étaient censés servir et l'établissement tenait à sa routine, et aimait encore plus ne pas s'y conformer, de temps en temps.

Draco n'avait aucun mal à être obséquieux. C'était dans la continuité de la flagornerie à laquelle il s'adonnait face aux professeurs, mais en plus creux. Les clients s'en pourléchaient mais l'esprit de Draco était loin, très loin. De temps à autre il redescendait sur terre pour se retrouver avec entre les mains une bouteille de vin plus chère que ce qu'il gagnait péniblement en deux mois ; les doigts refermés autour du goulot strié et le fond reposant dans sa paume, il se demandait, et ce n'était pas la première fois, comment il avait fait pour tomber si bas.

Dans ces moments-là aussi, il cherchait Gregory ; Gregory qui était toujours posté dans les alcôves et les recoins sombres, parce qu'il montrait trop peu d'intérêt pour la clientèle et qu'il n'allait jamais déranger ceux qui avaient plus faim les uns des autres que de la nourriture qu'il leur apportait.

Ce fut cette nuit là, donc, alors que le bruissement des queues de pie permettait tout juste, tout juste à Draco d'imaginer de nouveau les robes de sorcier, que Gregory l'attira à l'écart, quelque part au milieu d'un des plats de résistance.

« Te montrer un truc » dit-il. Draco se laissa docilement entraîner par le bras jusqu'à une terrasse en bois entourée de fougères en pot. C'était une zone qui servait tour à tour à faire asseoir des clients qui attendaient leur table, servir le café à ceux qui avaient fini, ou encore servait de piste de danse quand l'occasion ou le niveau d'ivresse l'imposait.

Les conversations n'étaient plus qu'un ronronnement étouffé dans leur dos tandis qu'une centaine de personnes faisaient descendre à coups de verres de vins les meilleurs plats de la carte. La terrasse était déserte, du moins, c'est ce que Draco croyait. Gregory écarta des frondes de fougères et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Draco vérifia que personne ne regardait dans leur direction et se pencha près de Gregory, si près que sa barbe naissante chatouillait la joue de Draco, et jeta un œil.

Une jeune et brillante intellectuelle était étalée sur le sol, de toute évidence tellement saoule qu'elle avait dû perdre connaissance. Sa robe argentée, qui de toute façon n'avait pas prétention à être bien longue, s'était retroussée à une hauteur indécente aux deux extrêmes. Draco se demanda si c'était ça que Gregory avait voulu lui montrer et faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Gregory était certes plus lent à la détente qu'un joueur de baseball aveugle, mais quand même, même lui avait dû finir par se rendre compte que Draco ne s'intéressait pas aux filles ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le vieux monsieur vêtu d'un veston croisé gris très familier, avec une chaîne de montre en or et des lunettes extrêmement petites. Sa photographie avait été montée sur un chevalet dans le vestibule parce que c'était lui, l'auteur pour qui on donnait la fête.

Et qui était actuellement assis avec ses petites jambes grassouillettes étalées près de la tête de la fille, à mal se dépêtrer d'un cornet acoustique. Sous les yeux de Draco, il parvint à coordonner ses mouvements pour approcher le cornet de l'oreille de la fille et héla : « Eh bien, dites donc, chère amie, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

C'était parfaitement ridicule. Draco en oublia combien de temps il avait passé sur ses pieds, et la douche froide qu'il avait dû endurer à cause des ruses des serveuses actuelles, et le trou noir de désespoir qu'était sa vie ; il éclata de rire.

La main de Gregory toucha son épaule pour le rappeler à ses devoirs. Mais chaque fois qu'il croisa le regard de son ami ce soir-là, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un des clients, bien arrosé, lui proposa de le prendre en photo, lui disant qu'il avait « un visage _très_ félin, _très_ atypique, je pourrais vous trouver une excellente couverture médiatique. » Il lui mit dans la main une carte de visite avant que sa femme, furieuse, ne le tire par le col.

Cette nuit-là, au lit, Draco eut beau regarder, il ne retrouvait plus les corps enlacés dans la tache humide.

…

D'autres soirées costume-cravate se succédèrent. Le restaurant décrocha des étoiles Michelin. Draco se rendit compte que c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait. La chaleur embuée de la cuisine, entourée de métal argenté. L'environnement glauque du restaurant. Son nœud papillon et son tablier. Les mains larges comme des pelles de Gregory qui portait trois ou quatre assiettes à la fois sur son bras. Toutes ses pensées de sorciers et de baguettes magiques, de bouches sombres qui riaient et le contact des mains d'un autre, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve éveillé.

Draco s'épuisa de plus en plus. Il fumait plus, mangeait moins. Gregory lui prenait encore plus de vaisselle. Il se mit à montrer à Draco le chemin de la salle de bain et lui disposer ses vêtements sur le lit. Lui rappeler de manger en lui lançant des pommes. Cacher ses cigarettes. S'occuper de ses commandes pendant que Draco reprenait son souffle à côté des fourneaux.

Le jour où Gregory dut l'habiller fut le jour où Draco se réveilla. Ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il avait réussi à enfiler son pantalon, ses chaussettes et une manche de sa chemise, mais il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Il s'était perdu dans un rêve où il y avait du soleil et un bord de lac et où des gens riaient. Comment diable pouvait-il penser que cela puisse exister ? Ce n'était pas possible.

Les mains de Gregory étaient comme des mouches qui se posaient, l'attrapaient, lui mettaient un bras dans une manche, enfilaient des boutons dans des trous, faisaient passer un nœud papillon sous son col.

Ses mains, derrière la nuque de Draco.

Ses mains, à l'arrière, nuque de Draco, tremblantes.

Tremblants contre la peau, la nuque de Draco, les doigts de Gregory.

Draco cilla et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pris de peur, il se retourna, trébucha, et les bras de Gregory le rattrapèrent. Draco s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée, et parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons récalcitrants, il pressa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de Gregory pour lui voler son oxygène.

Le baiser fut aussi bref que possible, mais dans cet infime laps de temps naquit un nouveau monde.

Le corps de Gregory était désespéré et gauche contre celui de Draco, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, mais il le complétait parfaitement, ce qui en revanche était surprenant. Mais Draco était, lui aussi, gauche et désespéré, et la bouche de Gregory était chaude et les cris étranglés qui s'échappaient de sa gorge le faisaient fondre.

Ce fut après coup que Draco se rappela que Blaise parlait tout le temps, le tourmentant de ses paroles mielleuses, transformant l'esprit de Draco en un tourbillon vertigineux de désir.

Gregory ne prononçait pas un mot, bien que ses gémissements fussent plus éloquents que tout ce que Blaise avait pu créer.

Et, enfin, Draco comprit.

…

Puis, un jour, Blaise revint le chercher.

« Pansy m'a dit où te trouver. »

L'air dissolu, soigné, appuyé au chambranle de la porte comme si toute ouverture était faite pour poser. Draco releva le nez de ses boutons de chemise, cigarette au coin de la bouche, et fronça le nez.

Il songea : Six ans.

Il se demanda : Pourquoi maintenant ?

Autrefois, il aurait pu tourner et retourner ces pensées dans sa tête à en devenir fou de jalousie, de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour contrôler la magnifique panthère humaine qui se tenait devant lui.

Mais maintenant il en connaissait les griffes.

Gregory sortit de la salle de bain de sa démarche pesante, la serviette nouée autour de ses hanches étroites. S'il y avait une belle chose chez lui, c'était ses hanches. D'autant plus que le reste de son corps était brut, irrégulier, manquait de finesse dans le détail, sauf là où on ne pouvait pas le voir. Les lacets de ses bottes étaient défaits et il faillit trébucher sur l'un d'eux, le regard fixé sur l'apparition qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La bouffée de jalousie lui était familière. Sa cause l'était moins.

« C'est pas vrai, tu as toujours ce gros lourdaud dans les pattes ? »

Le rire de Blaise était élégant et cruel comme le vent qui aiguisait les guillotines.

« Il lui a poussé d'autres neurones depuis le temps ? »

Draco songea aux pierres précieuses. A leur rareté. Ce que leur rareté ne faisait que les rendre plus précieuses encore.

Il songea aux nuits chaudes, à la manière dont Gregory touchait son visage avec un air d'émerveillement si stupide, et disait : « Je t'aime. »

Il se rappela combien de fois Blaise ne l'avait pas dit.

Il se demanda s'il valait la peine de répondre quoi que ce fût.

Il écrasa la cigarette sous son pied – la moitié d'une bonne clope gâchée, mais le geste était nécessaire.

« Allez viens, Gregory », dit-il. Sa main se posa une seconde sur l'arrondi ferme et musclé de son bras.

« On a de la vaisselle à faire. »

**Fin**


End file.
